friend don't kiss
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Teman tidak berciuman. / "Jangan cium aku lagi." BokuAka.


[ **friend don't kiss** ]

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

* * *

"Akaashi, aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"Bokuto-san—"

Agaknya malam itu tak ada bintang—atau belum—di langit yang biru gelap nyaris hitam itu. Atau terhalang awan pembawa hujan sebab bulan tidak lagi terlihat bulat, separuhnya sembunyi, separuhnya lagi masih bisa mengintip; menyaksikan dua anak remaja yang tengah bergelung melakukan entah apa di sudut jalan. Barangkali saling memagut. Atau tidak.

Banyak sekali perkara yang berkecamuk dalam kepala Akaashi, banyak sekali. Termasuk mengenai pengadaan Bokuto dalam hidupnya, sebetulnya teman atau bukan, atau bukan teman tapi juga bukan musuh terlebih dua manusia saling tak mengenal. Karena mereka berbagi ciuman, kadang begitu sering dalam sehari, kadang hanya sekali. Tergantung suasana hati—atau situasi. Teman tidak berciuman, pikir Akaashi. Lalu hubungan semacam apa yang pantas untuk menyebutkannya?

 _Nah, jangan kau tanya aku. Tanyalah pada Bokuto sendiri, mungkin saja dia bakal memberikan jawaban yang paling ingin kau dengar._

Suatu sore selepas latihan melelahkan bersama Tim Nekoma, Akaashi bertanya pada Kuroo sebab ia pikir hubungan lelaki itu dengan sang _setter_ berkepala mirip puding pun patut dipertanyakan. Siapa tahu. Tapi begitulah yang menjadi jawaban Kuroo. Agaknya Akaashi terlalu berlebihan membayangkan sesuatu. Entahlah. Ia cuma bisa menghela napas.

Tapi sebetulnya jawaban semacam apa yang ingin ia dengar dari Bokuto?

Akaashi mengusap permukaan bibir dengan punggung tangan. Sepasang mata melirik ke arah samping (atau ke mana saja asalkan itu bukan wajah Bokuto). Ia diam ketika Bokuto memerangkapnya ke sudut gang sempit. Ia juga masih diam ketika lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya lagi. Rasanya seperti kuah udon. Sedikit rokok. Akaashi mengernyitkan kening. Seingatnya Bokuto tidak merokok (tidak mungkin, omong-omong). Tapi aromanya memang seperti rokok, semakin lama semakin pekat.

"Bokuto-san, kau merokok."

Entah apa yang membuat Bokuto memasang senyuman selebar dan semenyebalkan itu, Akaashi sama sekali tidak paham. Namun, dari reaksi tersebut, ia jadi tahu bahwa lelaki itu memang merokok. Sepertinya coba-coba, siapa tahu nikmat. Atau dipaksa teman sekelasnya saat nongkrong sore tadi (atau memang Bokuto sendiri yang memaksa ingin menyicipi). Akaashi sudah tidak heran sebab beberapa minggu yang lalu lelaki itu juga ketahuan menyimpan dua kaleng bir di dalam lemari pendingin, padahal usianya belum genap dua puluh.

Bokuto tipikal laki-laki yang senang mencoba berbagai hal baru. Dia lebih suka menyebutnya bereksperimen. Padahal sudah ditentang Akaashi habis-habisan, alangkah lebih bermanfaat kalau hal-hal baru itu tidak memiliki dampak negatif seperti merokok dan minum-minum. Tapi apa mau dikata, bebal tetaplah bebal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tidak enak. Tenggorokanku jadi kering."

Maka, Bokuto kembali menciumnya. Entah sudah berapa kali. Barangkali berciuman mampu membuat tenggorokannya sedikit basah. Tapi kalau hanya itu, seharusnya berciuman saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu meraba-raba. Jadi Akaashi tidak perlu menendang selangkangannya hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akaashi?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Bakakuto!"

Wajah Bokuto seketika berubah masam. Akaashi tidak terima.

"Kau selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Minum-minum, merokok—bahkan menciumku. Dan barusan kau—" Akaashi tak mampu melanjutkan, pipinya memerah bercampur antara malu dan marah. Ia menghardik. "Apa kau pikir itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan?!"

"Akaashi—"

"Jangan cium aku lagi."

"H-Hah?! Tapi—"

Akaashi berlari melesat secepat yang ia bisa. Bokuto mengejar dan berhasil menyeret tangannya. Segera saja, Akaashi menutupi muka dengan punggung tangan, tak ingin wajah merahnya dilihat Bokuto. Ia tidak ingin ditertawakan. Lelaki berambut putih-hitam itu diam, tidak mencoba mengatakan apa pun (namun matanya seolah berkata sebaliknya, mata yang bicara tanpa kata).

"Teman tidak berciuman."

Akaashi lebih dulu memecah hening. Lantas dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Bokuto. Ia kembali melangkah menjauh. Membiarkan Bokuto merenung sendiri, memikirkan hal lain yang dirasa masuk akal mengenai ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka lakukan; dari mana semua ini bermula.

"Aku tidak mencium sembarang orang. Aku cuma menciummu, Akaashi."

Langkah kakinya terhenti. "Kenapa?"

Bokuto menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku tidak tahu."

Bahu Akaashi mencelos. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban semacam itu. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih jelas—yang tidak mengaburkan hubungan pertemanan mereka, atau hubungan lain yang belum terpikirkan, tapi juga menjelaskan maksud dari setiap ciuman. Serta sentuhan lain yang kadang dilakukan Bokuto terhadapnya. Akaashi menengadah. Ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Entah. Rasanya mengecewakan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Bokuto.

"Apakah kau sendiri tahu jawabannya?"

Suara lelaki itu masih terdengar. Akaashi memejamkan mata. "Tidak."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba mencari tahu bersama?"[]

* * *

11:55 PM – 4 January 2017


End file.
